Combine Assassin
The Combine Assassin, also known as Female Assassin or simply Assassin, is a transhuman enemy cut from Half-Life 2, the successor of Half-Life’s female assassin and a predecessor of the Overwatch Elite, who inherited her helmet. Overview The Combine Assassin is mostly a slimmer and female version of the Overwatch Elite, with an almost identical helmet. She uses two automatic pistols (and originally some kind of rifle), and a variety of melee attacks. She is shown to be a quick and resourceful enemy, moving swiftly and performing flips, rolls, and other movements. She also wears heel springs, recycled as the Advanced Knee Replacement for Chell in Portal, that improves her movements and speed. The armor and padding are almost completely absent, allowing the assassin to move quickly. When she dies, the light on her helmet slowly goes off.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta Five individuals were to be seen "stored" frozen in tanks in the Borealis.WC mappack Fate The Combine Assassin survived as the female Combine Sniper in the arcade version of Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Survivor, as several custom player models. Trivia *The Combine Assassin was originally going to wear the Advanced Knee Replacement that Chell wore in Portal, but due to the cut of the Combine Assassin, the Advanced Knee Replacement applied for Chell later when Portal was in development. *The visible similarities between the Combine Assassin's uniform and that of the Overwatch elites may indicate that they hold a higher spot in the Overwatch hierarchy, on par with the elites. Unlike the elites her eye was able to glow in darker areas of the beta (which was removed in Survivor). *Originally in the leak her pistols were to be untextured (soon fixed) as the guns could be sticking to her palms whenever she attacked the enemy (which was also fixed). Gallery File:I.A. Latham.jpg|Concept art for "I.A. Latham", simply referred to as "female protagonist" in Raising the Bar. This denomination likely refers to a very early version of Alyx (being "protagonist" and not "antagonist"), where she was to wear leather straps and probably a breathing mask with a single "eye", recycled in the Combine Assassin, and originally to retract and reveal the face. File:Combine Assassin con.jpg|Concept art for the final version. File:Assassin springs.jpg|Detail of the Combine Assassin's heel springs, similar to the Advanced Knee Replacements in Portal. File:Combine Assassin light.jpg|The Combine Assassin's red light effects. File:D3 borealis 020001.jpg|One of the five Combine Assassins "stored" frozen in tanks on the Borealis in the mod Missing Information. File:D3 borealis 020003.jpg|Ditto. File:D3 borealis 020000.jpg|The tanks. File:D3 borealis 020002.jpg|Ditto. File:Fassassin head.png|Texture file for the head, showing hidden elements, such as the head of a frightened man and Ted Backman's stylized signature on the bottom-left. File:Hl2s27.jpg|Custom Combine Assassin player model in Half-Life 2: Survivor, with the cut Sniper Rifle. File:Hl2s20.jpg|Ditto, on the right, with a shotgun. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' References de:Combine-Assassine es:Asesina_Combine ru:Женщина-убийца_Альянса Category:Combine Units Category:Cut enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs